SUMMARY The mission of the Viral Vector Core is to pave the way for gene delivery in neuroscience research. The Viral Vector Core has become an important technological resource for all NINDS funded investigators at Emory. The primary objectives of the ENNCF Viral Vector Core are to provide: (1) access to state-of-the-art, high-titer, custom designed, 2nd and 3rd generation lentiviral vectors and retroviral vectors, as well as recombinant adenovirus-associated viral (rAAV) vectors of a variety of serotypes, including AAV serotypes 1, 2, 5, 9 and chimeric AAV1/2 vectors, (2) expertise and guidance in the design and construction of viral vectors, optimal use of all viral vectors in vitro and in vivo, guidance on the selection of appropriate viral based gene-delivery systems and trouble-shooting and interpretation of data with direct consultation with core director and personnel, and (3) an outstanding research environment that provides infrastructure, education and resources to foster collaborations between investigators and cores, as well as a resource for entry vectors used to generate lentiviral and rAAV vectors through fostering collaborations and interactions amongst investigators with similar research objectives, and through organization of data clubs and seminar presentations. This environment will facilitate interactions between researchers across labs, departments and centers and provide trainees and junior faculty members with additional opportunities for collaboration. These objectives, implemented by the Viral Vector Core, have proven to stimulate multidisciplinary research and innovation in basic and translational neuroscience.